Daniel
This is a remake of ''Daniel & the Lions Den'' from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. It was released on January 1, 2001 only on VHS. Plot: The story of Daniel & the Lions Den is retold. The Silly Song Narrator introduces the story. King Darius (Scallion #1) is in his court with his wisemen (Scallion #1, Jimmy Gourd and Bob the Tomato) and maidens (Rebecca and Penny) and he confides that he's confused from a dream and wants help with what it means. The wisemen concede that they can't help, but that Daniel (Larry the Cucumber) can. Daniel comes in and helps the King who's really pleased and promotes Daniel. The wisemen become envious and plot to trap Daniel breaking a newly penned law that one may only pray to Darius. The wisemen catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lions' den. Daniel is scared but an angel comforts him and relaxes the lions. Darius appears the next morning expecting him to perish, however, Daniel spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. The king decides to create a new law to pray to God to replace the old one. The story ends with Daniel and King Darius chasing the wise men, who decide to move to Egypt. Cast: *Mike Nawrocki as: **Larry the Cucumber as Daniel *Phil Vischer as: **Scallion #1: ***Current Scallion #1 as King Darius ***Old Scallion #1 as Wiseman #1 **Jimmy Gourd as Wiseman #2 **Bob the Tomato as Wiseman #3 **Silly Song Narrator (narration for this story) *Kath Soucie as: **Rebecca (from the 101 Dalmatians franchise) as Maiden #1 **Penny (from the 101 Dalmatians franchise) as Maiden #2 (cameo) Transcript: (The show starts and Daniel and the Lion's Den starts up, Larry the Cucumber is Daniel and Scallion #1 is King Darius with the Silly Song Narrator introducing the story with a camera going from the sea over the lands into the city of Jerusalem.) Silly Song Narrator: Long long ago, in a far away land there lived a young man named Daniel. When Daniel was a boy, he was taken from his home in Tekoa to live in a city called Jerusalem, where he went to school in the palace of the Israel king. Daniel missed his home very much, and every day he'd pray that God would take care of his family, and his friends, and look after him too. God heard his prayers, and helped Daniel become wise as grew older and everyone in the palace knew his wisdom. And one night while Jerusalem was sleeping, the king had a dream. (Camera dissolves into Darius' palace with Scallion #1 also, Jimmy Gourd and Bob the Tomato as Darius' wisemen as their presence is required. The music starts up and the wisemen and Darius' maidens, stand up straight. Darius bursts the doors open and begins singing.) King Darius (Current Scallion #1): I'm King Darius, I had a dream. And now I'm feeling rather frightened and I wish someone would tell me what it means. Wiseman #1 (Old Scallion #1): We're your wisemen, yes that's true. And though we're using all our wisdom, we're afraid we can't explain your dream to you. Darius: (outraged) What!?! Wiseman #3 (Bob the Tomato): But there's one who's wiser still, and Daniel is his name. So before you take another sleeping pill, perhaps he can explain. (Camera turns to a door behind the wisemen and cuts closer to the door and Daniel runs into the camera and pops out and smiles at everyone.) Daniel (Larry the Cucumber): My name's Daniel. That much is true, but it's God who gives me wisdom and through me he'll explain your dreams to you. (Camera cuts to the maids looking curious at Daniel.) Maiden #1 (Rebecca): His name's Daniel. That's what he said. But when he talks about this God of his, I think he's kinda loony in the head. (giggles and wags) I do. Narrator: (not singing) Well, Daniel was able to explain the king's dream. And this made the king, really proud. Darius: (back to singing) Daniel you enlightened me, your job I'll expand. From now on I want you to sit right beside me as the second in command. (Music ends with Darius and Daniel hopping out the court with the wisemen jealous.) Narrator: This was really good news for Daniel, but really bad news for the wisemen. You see each one of them wanted to be second in command. But now that Daniel got the job, the wisemen would have to do whatever he said. This made the wisemen really unproud, and they immediately started thinking if ways to get rid of Daniel. (The music for the next song kicks in and the wisemen begin to dance and sing.) Wisemen: Oh no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. Oh no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. We could throw him, in the dungeon. We could let him, rot in jail. We could drag him, to the ocean. Have him eaten, right a whale. Wiseman #1: We could throw him in the Tigris let him float a while, then we'll sit back and watch him meet a hungry crocodile. Then we'll send him on a camel's back and send him of to Ur, with a cowboy hat without a brim, a boot without a spur. Or we can give him jelly donuts and take them all away, or we can fill his ears with cheese balls and his nostrils with sorbet. We can use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on, then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Jerusalem. Wiseman #2 (Jimmy Gourd): (not singing) Or! (Camera cuts to an Arial view of one Wiseman #2 whispering his plan and the others listening. Camera cuts to the wisemen showing off their opinions of Wiseman #2's idea.) Wiseman #1: I like it. Wiseman #3: It's sneaky. Wiseman #2: And it just might work! Wisemen: (back to singing) We could use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Jerusalem. '' (The music goes on with the Wisemen leaving Darius' court and the music ends with the doors slamming shut. Camera fades into an outside view of Darius' court with the Narrator talking into the inside if the court.) Narrator: The really next morning, the wisemen appeared before king Darius to try and trap Daniel with their scheme. Darius: You wanted to see me? Wiseman #1: Ahem. (singing) ''We got some news, good king Darius, we fear your position is precarious. There are some people here in Jerusalem who won't give you your due, they'd rather bow to other men. Darius: Can that be so? Wiseman #2: 'T's true Darius: (looking worried) Oh dear. Wiseman #1: We brought a solution of our own design. (pulls out a contract) If you'll just sign this paper on the dotted line. It's an edict most concisely what we're all to do. We must bow our heads and bend our knees before no one, but you! Darius: I see. Ahem. (singing) Just one more time now let's see if I got this straight. A law to prove once and for all that I'm great. If I'm the king then no one must doubt my full supremacy. So from this day forth my citizens will pray to only...me! (not singing) Yes, but what if they don't? Wiseman #1: If they don't obey...any citizen...will be thrown into the lions' den! Darius: (not singing) Oh yes? Well I guess that'll do it. All right, good men. Ta-ta! Anonymous female singing voice: So the law was passed, the deed was done. Daniel's troubles just begun. (Camera shows Jerusalem through a window and pulls into Daniel's house who we see praying to God.) Narrator: Everyone in Jerusalem heard about the new law, including Daniel. But Daniel also new God's law, and God's told him that he should only pray to God. So the next day, just like any day, Daniel prayed and thanked God for the sunshine and for all his friends. He also thanked God for giving him the courage to do what was right, even when he knew it could get him in trouble. Daniel: (opens one eye after the narrator talks) Did you say trouble? (The wisemen open the door, but it closes again and knocks over Wiseman #3.) Wiseman #1: Ah-ha! Oh. Ah-ha! (The wisemen approach Daniel. Scene switches to Daniel now being carried from the wisemen.) Daniel: So you guys're wisemen? Well that's pretty cool. I mean, were you always wise, or did you have to go to school for that? Were you serious about that cheese ball thing? Hey I can see my house from here. (The wisemen approach the Lions' Den, as the sound of a lion's roar is heard.) Wiseman #1: Daniel, because you violated section 4219-2r9-4000-6.1-7...F, of the code of Jerusalem, forbidding prayer to anyone but King Darius, you're hereby sentenced to be consumed by the lions. Goodbye. Daniel: Hey don't I get a phone caaaaalllllll?! (The wisemen throw Daniel into the Lions' Den and he lands face first.) Wiseman #2: Hey, Daniel! You're sure gonna to have a lot of fun down there! We're not "ly-in". (laughing) Wiseman #3: Uh yeah! You better be "ly-in" down... Um... 'cuz those lions're gonna...um..."lie"..."on" you! Ha ha! Wiseman #2: What? Mine was funny. Yours was...goofy. Lions're going to ly-on you?! They're gonna eat him! Never gonna ly-on him. Wiseman #3: Well, well they're gonna lie on him then eat him. Or maybe one'll lie on him while another one, eats him. Or maybe... Wiseman #2: What? Like the lions're gonna cooperate? Like one's gonna lie on him and say, "Hey, you eat him, I'll lie on him"? Come on, we're the ones that're ly-in, not the lions. (The wisemen push a rock over the den, making it completely dark.) Daniel: Oh, it's not so scary down here! A little musty, not so scary! (Hears lions growling, backs up and more lions appear.) Daniel: (in the tune of'' Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?) Oh no! What'm I gonna do? It looks like I'm gonna... end up as lion's stew! (The bright light appears behind Daniel.) Female Angel Singing: ''Don't cry, Daniel... Never fear, Daniel... don't you know you're not alone? There's one who's watching you. He listens when you pray. And though it seems this time you won't to get through, God has made a way. (The lions become more docile.) Narrator: Even though he still didn't know what to expect, Daniel felt better, when he remembered that God was taking care of them, even in the Lion's Den. (The wisemen dance, while King Darius is saddened.) Narrator: Elsewhere in the Kingdom, the wisemen were busy congratulating themselves for being so clever. While the King, believing that he lost a good friend, decided the only thing that he can do is to pray that Daniel's God, would protect him. (King Darius and the wisemen going to the lions' den the next morning.) Narrator: The next morning, everyone ran down to the Lion's Den, to see what was left of Daniel. Darius: It's hopeless, no one can survive a night with those lions. Daniel: (off-screen) Hello! Darius: Did you hear something? Daniel: (off-screen) Hello!! (Darius looked for Daniel inside of the lions' den) Darius: Daniel, is that you? Daniel: (off-screen) Oh yeah, I'll be right up. I just have to say farewell to my new friends. Darius: It's... it's impossible! Wiseman #1: Yes, it is. (Daniel comes up out of the lions' den.) Daniel: Why, hello everybody. See you guys later. Thanks for the Pizza! Wiseman #1: They had pizza? Darius: Why, it's a miracle! (singing) Surely your God's above all men. Now I understand! For even at the bottom of the Lions' Den, you were in his hand! (not singing) I got it, a new law! From this day forward, everybody'll pray only to Daniel's God, no more of this silly praying to my business. Now whose idea was that anyway? Oh, oh yes, I remember. Wiseman #1: I hear they're looking for wisemen down in Egypt. Being fun, gotta go now! Wiseman #2: Yeah, see ya! (Daniel and Darius chase the wisemen in the ending in Israel.) Darius: Where're you going? Come back here, you scoundrels! You pesky scallions! Not so fast! Stop! I'm the king, you must stop now! Come back here! (while King Darius tells them to stop and the ending) (Camera fades black. into King Darius' castle when King Darius, an scallion wearing a purple and white crown with chetaera spots and a pink alicorn costume came in with a song as he's about to sing but a voice came out to an scallion and though it was Scallion #1.) Scallion #1: I am King Darius. Junior (voiceover): You Nuts Scallion #1. Scallion #1: Sorry Oh Yes Whatever. Gallery: Daniel (Larry the Cucumber).jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Daniel King Darius (Scallion #1).jpg|New Scallion #1 as King Darius Wiseman 1 (Scallion #1).jpg|Old Scallion #1 as Wiseman #1 Wiseman 2 (Jimmy Gourd).jpg|Jimmy Gourd as Wiseman #2 Wiseman 3 (Bob the Tomato).jpg|Bob the Tomato as Wiseman #3 Maiden 1 (Rebecca).jpg|Rebecca as Maiden #1 Maiden 2 (Penny).jpg|Penny as Maiden #2 King Darius Suite (Scallion 1 Style)|King Darius Suite (Scallion #1 Style) Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Videos Category:Remakes